Only In My Dreams
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: Iggy gets sick one day and gets cared for by Fang. During this time, the two boys are closer then ever. Will they become something that Iggy has only imagined In His Dreams? Rated M for later chapters and cursing. Figgy! Yaoi! *WARNING* Prolouge is pretty gross, since Iggy vomits multiple times!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_The beginning of this story is fairly disturbing, I know, and I am very sorry. This is the prologue, so you can go ahead and skip to the next chapter (if it's up) and just start from there._

" Iggy! You could have at least tried to make it into the bathroom!" Max yelled as she stood up from her chair, running over to the trashcan and bringing it over to Iggy, just in time for him to Vomit yet again. The smaller kids got up as well and made faces, the Gasman looking worried. Iggy almost never got sick.

" It's not like I can stop my puke!" Iggy yelled at Max's earlier comment after he stopped vomiting that time, taking a few deep breaths before he vomited once more. Fang moved over behind him, moving Max out of the way. He reached down to Iggy and held his long hair for him as Iggy lost everything that he had just eaten into the trashcan. Once again, the pale boy took deep breaths, grateful that he couldn't see whatever was in the trashcan. Tasting it was enough, looking at it would probably just make him more sick.

" You catch a bug or something Ig? You never get sick," Max said, sounding very worried, though Iggy couldn't see the expression on her face, he guessed that it matched the tone of her voice.

" I don't know. I sort of don't want to know…," Iggy groaned softly, kneeling down a bit more as he began dry heaving, coughing as well, though he didn't have anything else to vomit out.

" I can take you to your room. Lay you down?" Fang suggested, smoothing his hair back a bit more, causing Iggy to relax. He always liked it when people played with his hair, especially when Fang did it, it felt the best.

" That...might be a good...idea," Iggy breathed out, groaned again as he held onto his stomach, not feeling well at all, also now getting fairly dizzy. He wasn't use to feeling this way, the flock really never got sick, especially not Iggy. No matter what vile things he eats, he never gets an effect from his stomach from them. He felt himself being stood up straight, and arm around his waist, Fang's arm.

" C'mon," Fang said, beginning to lead him towards the hallway so that he could lay him down. Just a few steps were taken before Iggy had to stop, dry heaving even more. Just a moment later, his body went limp against Fang, hearing nothing except Fang saying his name.


	2. Chapter 1

**Iggy POV**

I woke up with a slight groan coming from my throat, but unseen eyes opening slightly, though closing a moment later. I remembered earlier, throwing up and all that wonder stuff. Fang was suppose to take me to my bed...but...did I black out? I guess so. I was lying down now, on something very comfortable. My pillow? My arms were wrapped around something soft and warm. Okay, maybe not my pillow? My pillow was never warm. I moved slightly, though my stomach disagreed with me and the feeling of it hurting hit me. Groaning again, louder than the first time, I moved my hand up slightly, hitting something.

" Ow! Seriously?! You don't need to take my eye out!" a voice from above me said, and I frowned.

" Fang?" I questioned.

**No one POV**

After Iggy had passed out, Fang had still taken him to his room, about to leave him, but Max protested.

" Stay in there with him, just in case he wakes up and starts getting sick again," she told him. Fang bit his lip, not wanting to, but he did anyways. Seeing someone vomit always did make him slightly sick, though he'd never tell anyone that. So, he had sat down on the edge of Iggy's bed as he slept, looking peaceful, but also slightly uncomfortable as well.

Fang noticed that his clothes were not suitable for sleeping, so the older boy quickly undressed him and put him into sweatpants and a tank top that he knew that Iggy liked, the boy relaxing soon enough. Eventually, Fang has laid down next to him and turned on the t.v in his room, watching it until he too fell asleep. Well, until he was poked in the eye 2 hours later anyways…

**Fang POV**

" God, I know that you can't see, but you don't have to take it out on me!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my left eye, the one that Iggy had just poked. Yes, Iggy just woke up and probably didn't know where he was. Doesn't mean that it didn't hurt when he poked my eye!

" Fang? Why are you in here?" Iggy asked me as I tried to get rid of the pain in my eye.

" You threw up, remember? Passed out. I carried you in the room," I replied to him, opening my eye and blinking quickly a few times. Getting better, but I still was not happy about it. At all.

" Right...I remember," Iggy said and I heard him sigh, then felt him tense, "Wait, am I laying on you?" Shaking my head and still blinking a few times, I was able to look down at him and see. It was darker in the room now, since Iggy had thrown up around dinnertime. It was probably around 8 or 9 now. Looking down, I noticed that, yes indeed, Iggy was laying on me. The t.v was on in the room, so that mixed with the fact that I had rapture vision, I was able to see him. He was pale and slightly green looking still, but he didn't look too bad. Just...confused. I was confused too.

" Um...yeah. You are. I must have...fallen asleep next to you or something," I replied to him slowly, already feeling my face start heating up and I knew that I was blushing. I was just glad that Iggy couldn't see it.

**A/N: So, this story is coming along a lot faster than a lot of my previous stories, which is very good (: I have a lot of hope for this story, so I feel like it will go really, really well. Sorry about the first part, I know it was gross, but it had to be done. Iggy will continue to be sick for the next couple parts, but don't worry. Fang will make him all better ;)**

**Fang: Yeah, sure *rolls eyes***


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: _I swear, I am just flying through these chapters like nothing XD Normally, it takes me a bit to get two chapter in, now this is my third. I'm glad to see that so many people are reading it, so I hope everyone enjoys!_

**POV**: _Iggy_

**Pairing: **_Iggy/Fang_

**Iggy POV**

I was lying on Fang? Well, isn't that just fucking fantastic?! Groaning softly, I moved a bit, but I instantly regretted it. A sharp pain was in my stomach and I held onto it, swallowing back bile that I felt rising in my throat.

" Hey. Don't move. Okay?" Fang said above me, his hand coming to touch my shoulder blades a moment later, causing me to bit my bottom lip. Why? I had no idea. Fang and I were like brothers, and he comforted me a lot, helped me shower sometimes even. So, why was I acting this way just by lying down on top of him when I had showered with the guy more time than I could count?

" Do I look like crap?" I asked him, turning my head to it was facing up at him. Being blind, I wasn't able to see him, but I could map him out fairly well and I still remembered what he looked like before I lost my sight.

" A bit green looking and more pale than normal. Oh, and you're sweating," he replied to me, and I sigh, reached up and touching my forehead. He was right about the sweating part, I actually haven't even noticed I was until he pointed it out. I wiped whatever i could off my forehead and rubbing it on my shirt, frowning slightly.

" This doesn't feel like the same shirt I was wearing before," I said, turning my face up to Fang and giving him a questionable look. He didn't reply for a moment, and I was about to repeat the question when he finally spoke.

" Yeah, you got some throw up on your clothes. So I changed you," he finally replied. The tone of his voice was a bit different from how he normally talked, but I couldn't quite tell what it was. Like many others in the Flock, I was not good at reading people's emotions by touching them. Nudge was able to tell what a person felt like and Angel could read minds, but I knew that Max and Fang weren't good at telling what emotions other people were feeling. Same with physical touch. The Flock wasn't use to it, so we were all very sensitive, especially me, you know, being blind and all.

Fang's words made me frown slightly and I touched my shirt. I could tell that it was one of my tank tops, and from how it felt it was one of my favorites. Reaching down to my pants, I felt the fabric. Probably one of my plaid ones.

" You changed my pants too?" I questioned Fang, not facing up to him.

" Yeah. I figured I'd hear you whining about sleeping in you pants, so I changed them," he replied in a tone that i knew well. That was his emotionless, "so what" kind of voice. I rolled my eyes, which I knew he could see, and frowned. I reached just slightly into my sweatpants and felt the fabric for my boxers, silent for a moment.

" You changed my boxers too?" I asked him, this time turning my head so it was facing up to him, unseeing eyes not knowing where exactly I was 'looking' at, but I figured it was somewhat in the general direction of Fang's face. I felt his shoulders tense up slightly beneath me, then I felt him shrug and grunt, muttering something that I didn't hear.

" What? I didn't quite catch that?" I asked him, putting one hand on his chest and tapping my fingers against his covered skin.

" Yeah, I changed your boxers too. So what? Not like I haven't seen practically all of you before," he replied to me, a slight strain in his voice. Why was Fang reaction this way? Was I heavy? I didn't think so. I weighed barely 130 lbs. And Fang was super strong, and Max had laid on him more than once. Sure, Max was still lighter than me, but still.

" Uh huh," I replied after a moment, suspicion clear in my voice. Fang shifted slightly underneath me and cleared his throat.

" Anyways, you're not going to get any better by just lying there and talking. Go back to sleep," he said, reaching below me to grab the blankets. Strangely, I felt myself blush, feeling him rubbing my back/wings a bit. The blanket moved up a bit so that it was covering my nearly bare shoulders, and his hand returned to where it was before.

" I'm not tired," I replied, though I was fighting back a yawn already.

" Shut up and go to sleep," Fang replied with an irritated tone to his voice. I opened my mouth again to argue, but I could feel him glaring down at me, just imagining the look in his eyes right now. I sighed and relaxed a bit, eyes blinking slowly. My head felt against his chest and I felt to his chest rise and fall, listening to his heart beating at it's regular pace, though just slightly faster. With the combination or the sound and how warm Fang's body was compared to my cold skin, I yawned, feeling my senses begin to shut down slightly.

" See? Told you that you were tired," I heard Fang say above me, but I didn't react to it or say anything about it. I just closed my eyes and fell asleep to the soothing sound of Fang's heart beat.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_I have actually put things down on my profile, so if you're interested, go check it out. I've also put up a poll on my profile, so keep an eye out for that (: Also, Fang does act...not quite like himself in this chapter. He's in love, give him a break. He will be a bit mushy, so be prepared for that._

**POV: **_Fang_

**Pairing: **_Iggy/Fang_

As I felt Iggy begin to relax beneath me, I relaxed as well and waiting until I was sure that he was asleep. After a few minutes, his breathing began to get smoother and longer, as well as a bit deeper. Iggy never snored, his breathing just got deeper. I relaxed my shoulder and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. I never expected that I would react like this to Iggy. Well, I never expected that I would be in the same bed with him either. It did weird things to me, and I wasn't a fan of them

Opening my eyes slowly, I looked back down at the sleeping boy on top of me. Iggy's strawberry blonde hair was messed up a bit pretty much everywhere. He still looked slightly sick, his face not as peaceful as it normally was whenever I saw him sleeping. He was sweating still and was a bit warm. Reaching towards him, I touched it arm. It was cold. So only his face was warm then.

I retracted my hand and put them back under his pillow, my other hand resting at my side. I looked towards the t.v, trying to focus on watching it. Which was fairly hard with 130 pounds of beautiful boy on top of me. My gaze found it's way back to Iggy's face, and I watched him sleep. I could feel his heart beating against my stomach, nearly able to hear it as well. My heart rate was increased because of this boy. For the past 2 years, I was confused on why i reacted this way whenever he was around. I finally figured out why a few months ago.

I had a crush on this boy. Not just some Elementary School crush either. A real crush.

I would imagine kissing this boy, my hands playing with his hair as I gently licked his bottom lip. My hands roaming his body, feeling every muscle that was on his gorgeous body. To be able to touch everything that I possibly could, everywhere that I was able to touch.

Swallowing thick, I tried to shake away those feelings. If I heard someone speak these words a few years ago, I would have rolled my eyes and made some snide remark? Now. Jesus, now I was the one that was thinking them! But, I honestly could not help it. Iggy did things to me that I never imagined would be able to get to me. Max tried them, they didn't work so well. But this boy, this boy did things to me without even knowing that he was doing them, not even attempting to try and get these reactions out of me, like Max tried to so many times.

Sighing softly, I closed my eyes, only to open them a few seconds later to stare at Iggy's sleeping face. My hand, seemingly on it's own moved over, touching his cheek gently. It was slightly warmer than the rest of him, but soft. Very very soft. Out of everyone in the Flock, Iggy's skin always looked the purest and always felt the best. I gently stroked his cheek with my thumb before moving my hand down to rest on his back, feeling his wings. Moving my hand over a bit, I scratched the part of skin that was between his wings, knowing that he loved that. Indeed, Iggy made a small moaning sound and shifted a bit, his hand grasping my t-shirt. I liked the reaction, so I kept on doing it for a few minutes until I felt my eyelids begin to get heavier. Keeping my hand there, I looked at Iggy's face once more before I close my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about him, as I did practically every night.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__It's been a few days since i updated this, I've just been a little busy with schoolwork (: I'm going to try and upload at least 2 chapters a week._

_**POV: **__Max_

_**Pairing: **__FangxIggy, mention of FangxMax_

" Max, c'mon. Look," Nudge said to me, looking into Iggy's room. I looked over, about to yell at her to leave them alone and help me clean up the living room, since the kids spilled popcorn and soda on the floor a few minutes ago, but she looked over at me and smiled softly. Rolling my eyes, i went over and opened the door just a little more, looking inside.

" What?" I questioned her, though found out myself a moment later. Fang and iggy were curled up together on the bed, Iggy resting his head on Fang's chest, one of Fang's arm laying lazily around Iggy's back. Seeing them like this, like they were when they were kids, I couldn't help but smile.

" I guess it was a good idea making Fang stay in the room with him," Nudge said to me, smiling at me before looking back into the room at the boys. I nodded slightly, still looking at them. From where I was, Iggy looked a little bit better. comfortable too. More comfortable than I had seen him in a while. Fang looked relaxed too, which made me wonder why. He was never this comfortable looking. Maybe….nah! No chance. It wasn't because he was cuddling with Iggy. I mean, they were both guys and, not to put myself out there too much to myself, but i was probably much more comfortable than Iggy, who was tense as a board most of the time.

" C'mon, help me clean," I said to Nudge, who sighed softly, but nodded and headed into the living room to clean up. I smiled at the two before closing the door, going to help Nudge out.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** From the last chapter, I figured it was about that time to have Max do something in the story, other then yell at Iggy to get to the bathroom when he threw up :P It'll be just Iggy and Fang for a few chapters, Max only mentioned a few times, I'm planning on. Again, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I do not have a beta ^^;_

_**POV:** Iggy_

_**Pairing:** Iggy x Fang_

Just as I woke up, I felt the hurt in my stomach almost right away. A lot faster then when I first woke up. Groaning, I moved my hand down and held my stomach, resisting the urge to vomit. I was slightly aware that I was still lying on Fang, and I don't think that he'd appreciate waking up to that. After lying still for a minute or so, I was able to put my hand away from my stomach and relax a bit, opening my unseeing eyes. From how still Fang was, I knew that he was still asleep, plus the way that he was breathing. Just to make sure he was okay, I placed my ear up to where his chest was, listening to his heart beat and air sacks. Everything seemed well.

Once it was confirmed that he was okay, I sighed and tried to get up off him, noticing that I couldn't. Frowning, I felt his hand around my back. Probably happened when he was asleep. When he felt my move, he shifted below me, his arm tightening around me and his hand moved, rubbing the place between my wings. Shivering, I relaxed slightly, not able to help myself when my eyes halfway closed. That always felt amazing when people did that, more so than not however it was Nudge that did it. Fang never did it, and there was something about the emotionless one of the Flock doing this to me. He kept on doing it, even though I knew that he was still asleep. Sighing, I let myself just relax against my chest again, allowing him to do as he liked.

I focused on his fingers and the sound of the t.v in the background. I had no idea what time it was, but I guessed that it was still fairly dark outside. I couldn't have been sleeping for too long. Focusing on other noises, I was just vaguely able to hear Nudge in the next room snoring. That was the farthest I was able to hear, but the living room sounded fairly vacant. So, everyone was probably asleep still. Biting my lip, I felt my stomach begin to get fairly unsettled again, getting the weird feeling in my stomach and throat, and I knew that I was able to vomit again. I tried to hold it back, but I wasn't able to. Moving quickly, I felt the edge of the bed before I allowed myself to vomit, so that it would go onto the room and not on the bed or on Fang. And speaking of, I felt the bed move, knowing that he was awake now. He held my hair back for me, since it was getting fairly long. Coughing once I was done, I waited in the position I was in, wondering if it was going to happen again. When it didn't I nodded, shaking slightly.

" I'm done," I groaned, making a disgusted face. I hated the taste of vomit and the strange feeling that I got in my throat whenever it happened. Fang let go of my hair, his arm touching my waist gently, leading me back into the position I was previously in, which was on top of him. Except now, he wasn't touching me.

" You alright? How long have you been up?" Fang asked me, his body shifting this way and that, trying to get comfortable. We weren't use to sharing a bed with each other, so it was understandable that it would feel strange to him and he wouldn't be comfortable right away.

" Yeah, I'm fine...And I've been up for about 10," I replied to him, looking up at where he was," What time is it?"

" It's 16 after midnight," Fang replied after a moment, his voice sounding tired. Probably because he was just woken up to the sound of vomit. Lovely sound to wake up to, I'm sure.

" Okay...Sorry for waking you," I apologize, putting my hand in a more comfortable place, which just so happened to be on his chest. I could feel and heart his heart beat again, which was slightly faster than normal.

" It's fine," I heard Fang grumble above me, causing me to smile softly. Fang could have a heart, but more often than not, he acted grumpy. But I could tell that he wasn't really grumpy, his heart was beating different. Though I have no idea what his increased heartbeat meant.


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry for that cliffhanger last chapter ^^; Sort of a cliffhanger hehe This chapter will be a bit longer than the other ones previously were. Again, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I do not have a beta (:_

_**POV: **__Fang_

_**Pairing: **__Iggy x Fang_

Dammit Iggy! Waking me up like that! I wasn't so much bother by the vomiting part, but the fact that he was still lying down on me and now sweating! He looked far too good for my liking. Averting my eyes, I looked somewhere else, trying to ignore the beautiful creature below me. I mean, seriously, none of this would happen if he wasn't on me like this! What right does this boy have to be on me like this? Making me feel like this when no one else is able to do so. This really was not fair at all.

" Hey Fang, are you feeling okay?" his voice asked from below me, and I peaked down at him. His cheek was against my chest, where my heart was and he seemed to be...listening to something. What? My heart? Or my air sacs?

" Um, yeah Ig, I'm fine. Why are you asking?" I asked him, feeling slightly nervous now, but I was trying my best not to show it on my face, or with my body language. Iggy was on me after all, and any movement I made, he was sure to feel it. Iggy didn't reply for a moment, and I wondered if he had fallen asleep or something.

" Your heart's beating faster than normal. I'm not getting you sick, am I?" he asked me, looking up at me with his unseeing eyes. There was no stopping the blush that came to my cheek, I hadn't even realized that my heart beat was increasing, but now that he brought it up, I sure did!

" U-um," I cleared my throat, averting my eyes from him," I'm fine Iggy, I promise. I..guess waking up like that got me a little tense." Well, it wasn't a lie. When I heard Iggy vomiting, I got really worried. But that sure wasn't the reason that my heart was beating like it was. I am not at all use to physical contact, so for Iggy to be on me like this, it wasn't something that I'm use to at all. He seemed to relax slightly when I said this, and I hoped that he bought my little lie.

" I suppose you're right. Sorry for scaring you like that Fang. I tried to hold it in, but it was kind of hard," Iggy said to me, sighing and relaxing against me again, blinking slowly. Frowning, I shook my head, even though I knew he couldn't see it. He probably felt it though or sensed that I was doing it.

" It's fine Iggy, really. You're sick, you can't help it," I replied," Do you want me to go and get you some water?" None of the Flock often gets sick, but when we do, we know how to handle it: sleep and drinking water. With that taste in his mouth, Iggy probably wanted some.

" Yeah, thanks," he replied, as i knew he would, and he tried to get off me, though he his arms were shaking slightly. He was fairly weak. Putting my hands on his sides, I helped him lay down on his side, making sure he was okay before I got up off the bed, making sure not to step in the vomit pile. I'd make sure to get a towel to clean that up when I was getting the water.

" I'll be right back, don't move," I ordered before turning around and leaving the room. I didn't turn on any of the light's, since I didn't need them. Seeing in a house that I knew fairly well was easy enough. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a clean cup out of the cupboard, making sure that it was one of the plastic ones, just in case either of us accidently dropped it on the floor. I filled it up with cold water before turning off the water, standing there for a moment while I tried to control my increased heartbeat. It was a bit easier, since I wasn't touching Iggy anymore, but I have a feeling that when I got back in the room and laid down, it would start all over again.

Running my fingers through my hair with my free hand, I turn and head back towards my room, grabbing a towel from the cabinet in the hallway as I went. Iggy was still awake when I came back, his head turning my way when I stepped back in the room. I put the towel on the floor right away, holding the cup out to Iggy. He felt it and reached for it, sitting up slightly so he could drink better. As he did that, I wiped up the vomit with the towel, ignoring the slight smell of disgust that I got from it. Once the majority was cleaned up, I kept the towel there, just in case he happened to throw up again, the towel would take care of most of the mess.

" Thanks for the water Fang," Iggy said to me when I started to get back in the bed. I nodded and took it from him, since it seemed like he was done with it. I placed it on the bedside table.

" Did you make it feel any better?" I questioned as I laid back down, hesitating before I put my hand on his leg, letting him know that he could lie back down. He noticed it right away and moved back into a lying position, curling up with my again, his head going back to the place on my chest that it was earlier.

" Yeah, it did. Thanks," he said to me. His body was relaxed and it seemed like he might fall asleep again.

" Not a problem. Are you getting tired again Iggy?" I asked him, looking down at him. His eyes, that were beginning to close opened up and he shook his head.

" No, I'm not tired anymore. Just relaxed is all," he said, his eyes closing again before they slowly open up once more. I didn't really believe that he wasn't tired, but if he wanted to try and stay up, then more power to him. My guess was that he'd be asleep soon enough. I settled back and looked at the t.v, while I waited for him to fall asleep, so I could allow my thoughts and feeling to take over. Keeping them inside was so difficult sometimes…

_**A/N: I may have ended this with another cliffhanger O.o Heh, sorry ^^; So, I've seen that some people have been voting on my poll about this story. The ones that have been voted on are better grammer (1 vote), get Fang and Iggy together quicker (1 vote), and linger chapters (2 votes). With the grammar, I am sorry about any mistakes. I don't have a beta and I'm not the best with grammar in 1st person. I'm trying, I swear. With the chapter, I know about how short they are, and I'm trying to make them longer (: I'll try and fix things so that you guys can enjoy reading this as much as possible. If you go and vote on my poll, it would be greatly appreciated, or leave me a review telling me what you think. Thanks~!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N**__: Again, it's been quite a while since I updated this, but I did want to say something. I'm glad that so many seem to read this and like it. I do have an answer for why the chapter are so short. If you read any of the Max Ride books, the style in which James Patterson writes is very loose and has short chapters. That's why I write them short like I do (: And with regarding for getting them together faster, well, then the story would end quicker. Not very much fun, right? ^^ Anyways, keep on telling me what you guys think in the reviews, they are very helpful with seeing what people want in the story. And any suggestions you have, tell me! I'm a very open minded person!_

_**POV:**__ Iggy_

_**Pairing:**__ Fang x Iggy_

Despite what Fang first thought, I really was not tired. I lay awake, listening to the t.v playing in the background as well as Fang's heart and air sacs. It seemed that Fang was beginning to calm down from whatever had made his heart began to increase. That was good and I felt myself began to relax as well, listening to everything that I could around me.. Fang's breathing was normal, so I knew that he was still awake, probably watching whatever was on the t.v. It sounded like some kind of nature document or something, mindless, pointless things that they played at 3 o'clock in the morning. Shifting my weight, my stomach clenched slightly, causing me to tense.

" How does your stomach feel?" Fang asked from above me, and I was able to sense that he was looking down at me.

" It's fine Fang, really. Still hurts, but it's nothing too bad," I tried to assure him, though he probably was not going to believe me that easily at all. He never did, always the most stubborn of the Flock. Well, besides Max that was, she was not able to reason with at all. It seemed like Fang still wanted to say something, from how his body felt, but he said nothing else to me and turned his attention away. I relaxed back down on his torso, closing my eyes and continuing to listen. We remained in that position for nearly 45 minutes until I heard something from one of the other rooms. My eyes opened and I looked towards the door, waiting.

" I thought you had fallen asleep," Fang said to me, looking at me," Did you hear something?" Nodding my head, I continued to listen, hearing the door to my room open.

" Sorry, did I wake you guys up?" a female voice asked. Nudge.

" No, you didn't. But what are you doing up Nudge? Normally you sleep longer than anyone in the house," Fang said to her, an obvious tease to his voice.

" Well, I was worried about Iggy is all," I heard Nudge grumble, only slightly taking offense to what Fang said," Ew, Iggy, did you throw up again?" She must have seem the towel on the floor, plus the smell. It wasn't like it was discreet or anything.

" Oh, excuse me! The sick guy apologizes for throwing up everywhere!" I replied to her, rolling my eyes at her. Of course, I was just kidding, and she knew that.

" Oh, shush Iggy. I'm really worried about you, you never get sick," Nudge said, seeming to come further into the room, then the bed moved," But since you're talking how you normally do and making comebacks, you must be feeling a little bit better." Scoffing, Fang beat me to talking before I had a chance to open my mouth.

" He's doing fine Nudge, though he's not going to sleep like I want him to," Fang said, and I felt that he was looking down at me. Now, I felt Nudge's eyes as well and I couldn't help but tense up slightly. It always happened like that, when people looked at me for too long.

" I'm not tired! Now stop it with the eyes, I might not be able to see that you're looking at me, but I sure as heck can feel it!" I said to them, rolling my unseeing eyes. I rummbling near my head let me know that Fang was chuckling at me.

" Hey, when you're sick, expect people to look at you," he said to me, though I did feel that he, thankfully, stopped looking at me. Changing the subject, I looked over to where Nudge was.

" Is everyone else still asleep?" I asked her, curious. I was still confused of how she was able to be awake, even if she was worried about me. Nudge was a very,_ very_ heavy sleeper.

" Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Angel was sleeping when I let the room, I heard snoring from Gazzy's room and heavy breathing from Max's, so I assume that everyone is sleeping and okay," Nudge explained to me, kicking her feet against the bed gently. Nodding my head, I stifled a yawn by putting my face in Fang's shirt.

" Yeah, you're **totally** not tired," Fang said from above me, voice having a sarcastic tone to it. Looking up at him, I glared at him. I had no idea what he looked like at the moment, but I felt his heartbeat begin to increase once again. Frowning, I looked down at when my hand was against his chest before lying my head down again.

" Well, since Iggy actually does seem tired, I'll just leave you guys. Try to stop being a butt and get some sleep Iggy. You need to get better so you're not worrying everyone else," Nudge said and the bed shifted, signaling that she had gotten off the bed. I heard her soft footsteps start over towards the door.

" I'll make sure he gets some sleep, don't worry," Fang said, a hint of amusement in his voice this time. All I did was scoff and roll my eyes, my head still lying against Fang's chest.

" Goodnight," Nudge said before the door opened and closed once again, and I listened to her descending footsteps until they got into her room and stopped, followed by a hushed voice. Angel must have woken up.

" Okay, go to sleep Iggy, I know that you're tired. You have bags under your eyes," Fang said, shifting his weight. I nearly fell off of him, but his arms came around just in time around my back, so I remained where I was. The action did cause me to blush slightly, I could tell, since my face heated up. I quickly looked away though, not wanting Fang to see it.

" I'm not tired," I said to him once again, hoping that he would listen to me this time.

" Yeah, sure you're not," Fang said, sounding somewhat impatient now. Not saying anything else, I listened to the t.v in the background, hearing Fang sigh and felt him relax as he seemed to start watching the t.v again with me. Remaining like that for about 10 minutes, his chest began to rise and fall slower, his breath getting more easy and relaxed. He was asleep. Smirking, I pushed myself up slightly and looked in his direction.

" Yeah, I'm the tired one," I teased his unconscious mind, letting my head go back to it's position once again and listen to his heartbeat and feel his chest rising.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ I have not updated in a while! Wah! . I'm sorry. With the end of the school year coming up next week, things are sort of crazy for me. I am having stomach issues and have to have a minor operation done to find out what's wrong, so that's in the way as well. I am going to be going to a convention June 5-8, but I will try to get chapter 9 done before I go as well as a House of Night story, as I promised I would have up (:_

_**Pairing:**__ Fang x Iggy_

_**POV**__: Iggy_

_Sitting down on the couch, I wasn't sure where I was. The house very a very bright color, as everything piece of furniture was. It was far too nice to be the Flock's house, that was for darn sure. And the layout was different as well, things were misplaced and missing. As I look around, I spotted many picture frames on the walls, but there was no picture attached to it. Then, with a shock, I realized that I was seeing! Getting up, I went to the mirror that I saw on the wall and looked at my reflection. I looked like I remembered, hair long and strawberry blonde, but my eyes weren't grey or pale anymore. They were a light blue color, like my eyes were before I was blind. My breathing picked up slightly, as I was confused, but a noise stopped me and I jumped._

" _I'm home," a voice called to me, one that I knew fairly well._

" _Fang?" I called out, swallowing thickly as I listened to him walking around. Fang was here...but what was he doing outside. And where was everything else. About to follow the sounds of his footsteps, he came to me in the room I was in, which I guessed was a living room. As soon as I saw him, but heart picked up. He looked like he did before, but just older, and taller, taller then me now. His hair was black and long, but not as long as mine was. When he saw he, he smiled right away and moved closer to me._

" _Hey you. I didn't expect you to be awake. You stayed up pretty late last night," he said, reaching forward and touching my cheek. His hand was warm, very soft too. But it was the fact that he touched my cheek that confused me._

" _Fang? What's going on? Where are we? And why can I freaking see?!" I questioned him, not understanding why he wasn't as freaked out as I was about this. He seemed confused for a slight second, but then he chuckled and moved past me, taking dropping the bag that he was carrying onto a chair._

" _Were you having a bad dream again?" he questioned me, amusement clear in his voice and facial expression," I think you need to relax. Come here." He moved closer to me again and put his hand on my lower back, leading me over to the couch and sat me down. I opened my mouth to protest and demand he answer my question, when he lifted me from my spot and placed me on his lap. I squeaked softly, feeling my face heat up and I knew that I was blushing furiously._

" _F-Fang..?! Wh-wha?!" I couldn't even make out a sentence, staring at him like he was a crazy man. Well, he sort of was acting like one right now! But he acted as if nothing was wrong, just looking as me with a smile on his face._

" _You're always so shy. Don't worry, I won't do anything weird to you this time," he said with a chuckle, then reached over and grabbed the remote, turning on the t.v that I hadn't noticed before. The screen was white at first, but I was able to see an outline of something behind the white stuff, though I had no idea what they were. Looking at Fang, he didn't seem to find anything wrong with what was on the t.v. When he caught me looking at him, he smiled._

" _Come on. Just relax, I promised I wouldn't do anything too much right?" he moved his arm to my shoulder as he said this, slowly laying me back until my side was against his chest and my face was resting on his shoulder. My blush seemed to have gotten worse, if that was possible. His free hand took one of my hands, rubbing gently. I didn't know what to say, so I instead just stared at the t.v screen for a few minutes. I was not uncomfortable against Fang like I thought I would be. Instead, I was actually quite warm, a bit embarrassed, but not hating it. But still, I was confused._

" _Fang? Why are you holding me like this?" I asked him, leaning my head up so that I was able to look at him. He looked down at me and only then was I aware of just how close our faces were to each other._

" _Why? Isn't that how boyfriends are suppose to act?" he asked me, smiling at me. My eyes widened at his words, by breath halting. Boyfriend? Fang was...my boyfriend? No, no no no, this was a dream. This was totally, utterly a dream. In no way, shape, or form did I like Fang, Fang like me, no! Absolutely not. However, as I looked into his eyes, I saw something in them. A very calm, caring sort of feelings. I felt...good...being this close to him, having him hold me like he was. Swallowing thickly, I let my head rest against his shoulder once again, closing my eyes as I took a deep breath._

" _How long? Have we been this way, I mean?" I asked him next, not opening my eyes. Instead, I listened and felt. His heartbeat was normal, relaxed and very calming for me to listen to. He gently rubbed my hand with his thumb, causing me to shiver slightly from the strange, alien touch that I wasn't use to._

" _2 years roughly," Fang replied to me finally, his voice much closer to me then it was before. I opened my eyes and came face to face with his own darker eyes. He was looking at me with such a caring, warm expression on his face that I couldn't breath for a moment. With a smile, his released my hand and put it on my cheek instead. I did not do anything except sit there, looking at him and feeling._

" _I love you Iggy," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Slowly, he leaned forwards towards me, his hand still placed on my cheek. Everything seemed to go silent, I couldn't hear anything. I was overwhelmed with his touch and he seemed to be able to look right through me. Just as his lips were about to touch against mine, my hearing came back at there was a strange buzzing noise, and I did not know where it came from…_

Gasping, I sat up quickly, though I regretted it right away. The pain in my stomach came back right away and I felt like I was going to vomit. Quickly, I lay back down and hold my stomach, forcing myself to keep down what wanted to come up, even though there was nothing in my stomach that I could give up. I began to subside just a little bit and I looked around, not seeing anything. Okay. That was just a dream then. I felt around, finding Fang;s body right away.

Fang

Shaking my head, I felt my body heat up right away. Why did I have a dream like that? Because I was sleeping next to Fang? Well, on top of Fang was more specific. But I didn't like Fang, I never thought about him in more than a brother sort of way, and I knew that….was he the same? Did he only see me as a brother type of figure? I'd like to think he did, he never made any sort of hint that he liked me in a romantic way. Shaking my head, I lay on my back and listened to the t.v in the background. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep after that.


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **__I got up the chapter faster than I thought I was going to. Yay (: For any House of Night fans that like Damien x Jack, keep an eye out for my story. It'll be up by next week. And if you haven't already, check out the new Fang x Iggy story I have up, it's called Fang Always Cares For Me. It's pretty cute, longer than I thought, but adorable. Thanks!_

_**POV:**__ Fang_

_**Pairing:**__ Fang x Iggy_

" Fang, it's time to wake up," a voice said to me, snapping me out of my dream world. With a groan, I slowly opened my eyes, though I closed then right away as the light shone in my eyes. Reaching my hands up, I rubbed them roughly before trying again to open them, looking around. Iggy was still laying on me, and I realized that it was him that actually told me to wake up.

" Everyone else is awake and eating, so I figured that I would wake you up. Max and Nudge took a surprise stop into town and brought back some food," he told me in a soft voice, looking rather tired.

" Did you fall back asleep last night?" I asked him, waking up a bit more now. Me myself, well I didn't even remember falling asleep. I figured that Iggy was going to fall asleep far before I did.

" Eventually. After an hour after you fell asleep, though I've been awake for about 2 hours. My stomach won't let me go back to sleep," he replied to me with a shrug, and only then did I realize that he looked rather sick as well. Nodding, I tried to sit up, though Iggy prevented me from going very far.

" Oops, sorry," he muttered, moving a little bit so he was off me, but he grimaced as he did so, holding his stomach and taking a few deep breaths. Right away, I sat up and gently touched his arm.

" Are you gonna throw up?" I asked him, prepare to move him over to the side of the bed. After a moment, he let out a shaky breath and shook his head.

" No, I'm okay. I promise," he told me with a small forced smile in my direction. With a small sigh, I did indeed hear the others in the kitchen, talking and eating.

" I'll try to find something easy for you to eat and drink," I told Iggy before getting up, stepping over the towel that I had placed on the floor last night. I needed to clean that up as well later on. Walking out of the room, I got into the kitchen, Max spotting me right away.

" Hey, how's Iggy doing?" she asked, concern clear in her voice and face. Everyone else looked over as well, Gazzy looking the most concerned out of everyone.

" He's fine. He said that his stomach hurts, but he's going to try to eat something small," I replied to them, going over to the fridge. Thankfully, we had apple juice. I wasn't sure if that helped upset stomachs, but I was going to try it if I had to.

" Try to give him tea. There might be some in the cabinet. All the way to the left," Angel spoke up from her place on the couch. I followed her instructions on where it was and found a little box of teabags.

" Huh. Didn't think we had anymore of that," I mumbled slightly, though I was glad that we did. Out of the entire Flock, Iggy and Angel were the only ones that ever drank tea, but I was sure that we ran out a while ago. Turning on the water, I waited until it heated up before putting one water into a cup, putting one of the teabags in afterwards and waiting a few minutes while I hunted around for sugar, which I eventually found near the back of one of the cabinets.

" Here's something that he can eat," Angel said, going to the drige. She pulled out strawberries that we had picked a little while ago, some bread, that I would toast, and crackers. Sometimes I didn't I thought about how screwed we would be without Angel, knowing where everything in the house was.

" Thanks Ang," I said to her and put two pieces of bread in the toaster, getting out a plate as well.

" Did he sleep good enough?" Max asked from her position near the wall, taking a bit of the breakfast burger that she had. She looked fairly concerned, but at the same time not so much. That was to be expected. Iggy always, whenever he was sick, pushed through rather quickly.

" Yeah, I think he did. Being sick taking a lot out of you though," I replied softly, putting the strawberries on the plate. I cut the top off of them as I waited for the bread, taking some of the crackers as well. Iggy would hate eating little things such as these, but he needed to, since he wouldn't be able to stomach a lot of the heavier food. When the bread popped up, I grabbed it quickly and put it onto the plate. We didn't have anything to put on it at the moment, so he'd just have to deal with bread.

" You're going to stay in there with him?" Max chimed up again, shifting her weight to the opposite leg. Picking up the plate, I didn't look at her as I nodded.

" Yeah. At least until he decides to not be a brat and take a nap," I replied, looking down at the floor. It was sort of hard, being around Iggy so much, since I always felt weird with him, considering I was attracted to him, but I was more concerned with his health than how my stupid body decided to react. Without another word or look to the others, I headed back down the hall, wondering how I was going to conceal and hide what I was feeling to him.


End file.
